Fighting back
by SHiFT x SNiPE
Summary: Mike Schmidt is a 24 year old ex-solider who suffers from extreme PTSD and can turn aggressive under pressure very easily desperate for money and hasn't had any luck finding a job until he finds a job ad in a newspaper for a security guard at a family pizzeria called freddy fazbears pizza little does he know at night its a living hell will all the animatronics make him snap?
1. Chapter 1, More than I singed up for

**So I'm writing this story because I Haven't seen anyone make any stories where mike actually fights the animatronics to the death and most of the time other writers make the security guard a total whimp or to nice and he just becomes "buddy buddies" with them and blah blah blah but I'm not going to be doing anything like that (as you will see) so if you want something where everyone is best friends in imagination land I suggest you find a different story and with that said let's get onto the actual story**

 **I do not own any five nights at freddys characters or material scott cawthon does**

Night 1, 11:55pm

I park my truck and walk up to the vacant pizzeria and walk in and lock the doors and make my way to my office

 _Man this place is creepy at night_

I get setup in my office and I notice two blast doors

 _Why the hell are those here?_

Just then the phone starts ring and I see it's a recording and I press play

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and gr own-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

 _Uh yeah that sounds bad_

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

 _Wa-wander a bit?! This guys just joking right?_

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a

Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

 _Oh Yeah prank the new guy grow up asshole_

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

 _Yeah goodnight douchebag_

I lie back in my chair and take a quick cat nap

 _CRASH!_

I shoot up out of my chair "What the hell was that?!" I check through the camera's and jump back at a horrifying sight I bonnie is standing right in front of the camera backstage and his eyes are solid black with white dots I jump back so hard in my chair I fall backwards onto the floor "ahh…my back…damn it" I stand back up and sit back down in the chair and I look back down and the tablet and see he's gone

 _Maybe I'm just seeing things c'mon pull yourself together here mike_

I check the stage "WAIT WHAT?" I franticly scan through the cameras and I see a shadow of him in the west hallway I feel my heart skip a beat

 _No no no no no this can't be happening how the fuck is it moving on its own maybe that fucker on the phone was right!_

I remember what he said about the doors and close both of them panicking "oh shit I forgot about the power!" I dreadfully open them back up

 _Alright he's not here yet don't panic_

I hear footsteps and check the cameras but I see bonnie is still in the hallway

 _Wait if he's not moving then wa-…oh no…_

I quickly check the stage and see that chica's gone I flip through the cameras trying to find her and I finally find her near the bathroom starring up at the camera with her jaw open, my eyes widen in horror

 _This has got to be some kind of nightmare…_

Just then I her movement just outside my left door I slowly approach the light button

 _Oh fuck…oh fuck…_

I quickly press the light and see bonnie menacingly back at me with glowing eyes I press the door button instantly and back up

 _No fucking way man…_

I then hear movement on my right side and see to white dots looking at me from the right window I jump for the door button "fuck off you assholes!" I then hear what sounds to be a mechanical growl coming from the rabbit

 _Can these things understand me…?_

After a couple minutes pass they both leave but then bonnie comes back "you again get outta here you oversized purple fuckhead" he then moves away from the door and faces me in the window and he stares at me for a minute before saying anything "g-gonna…k-ki-killll…you..night..g-guard" he then laughs an turn away and walks off

 _Did this thing just fucking talk to me…_

My heart starts beating faster in fear at the robots comment

 _Maybe these things are smarter than I originally thought_

I hear a chime play signaling my shift is over "thank god" all I want to do is go home and sleep. I slowly get out of my office and to my surprise all the animatronics are in there proper places I sigh and make my way to the front door and I'm then greeted by my manager Mr. Cawthon "ah how was the first night mike?"

 _I couldn't dare tell him the truth he would think I'm insane_

"Just fine Mr. Cawthon" he looks at me surprised "So you're not quitting? Most quit the first day I guess it's because of the low pay" me desperate for money responds "No sir" he smiles "good to hear well see you tonight" I wave goodbye and make my way to my truck and head to my apartment I pass out on my couch too tired to go my bedroom.

 **Well that's all for now guys I know chapter 1 was pretty boring but it will get better soon I promise anyways I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2, Shittiest job on earth

**Alright here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy**

I wake up at 10:40pm and start to get ready for my next night with the devil and his minions I'm really not looking forward to my next shift I grab a shower then put on my uniform and wolf down a bowl of cereal and head out the door

 _Well night two should be barrels of fun_

I get in my truck and head towards the pizzeria. I arrive ten minutes before my shift starts I get out and walk to the door and I'm greeted by my manager

"Ah mike nice to see you"

I nod "uh yeah likewise"

 _Not really asshole_

"Well I'll see you in the morning don't forget to lock up before you start your shift"

"Okay see ya boss"

He leaves with a smile I find it odd he tries to be so cheerful I guess its cause he doesn't have to deal with this bullshit every night. I quickly make my way to my office since its almost 12am I get setup and grab my tablet

"Shit ones already gone!"

The phone starts to ring

 _Great this nervous train wreck again well I can understand why if I had to record messages for people while trying to not get killed by these things I would pretty nervous too_

Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

 _There's a fourth one?! Just fucking great!_

I decide it would be a good Idea to check the stage again

I see chica's gone and an angry freddy looking straight at me through the camera

 _Damn he's one creepy fucker_

 _Oh yeah didn't the guy on the phone say to check pirates cove_

I check and see the curtains wide open and no one there

 _Huh that's weird oh well_

I flip through more cameras and see a coyote looking thing with a hook and a eye patch and sharp ass teeth running full speed down the hallway at me

"HOLY FUCK!"

My heart jumps to my throat and I slam on the door button

 ** _BANG BANG BANG_**

 _I can't take much more of this shit my PTSD is gonna start acting up_

I open the door back up and see foxy back at pirate's cove

 _Stay there you little fucker_

I check the door lights and see bonnie starring me straight in the eye and I close the door

"You don't learn do ya"

 **AHAHA…HUHAHA**

"What in the fuck…was that…"

I nervously flip through the cameras and see freddy not on stage

 _Oh no where the fuck is he?!_

I notice two white dots looking straight at me in the dining area

 _That must be…freddy…hmm he seems to be smarter than the others trying to hide in my blind spots but how does he know what my blind spots are…?_

I sigh in relief but then tense up at the sight of my power at 28%

"Shit not good and its only…3:27am!"

"Oh man I'm screwed…would you please go away bonnie!"

I hear him laugh behind the door

"oh fuck you ya oversized easter bunny"

I hear his laugh turn into a growl and he walks away. I open the door back up and a haunting thought triggers my mind

 _I forgot about the damn fox..._

I check the cove and see the curtains wide ass open

 _Just fucking great I close the door_

I hear him run down the hear him run down the hall and bang on the door and I notice every time he bangs slightly loose some power he goes back to his cove and closes the curtains

"How awesome I'm now down to 22% power"

I hear freddy laugh again and I search through the cameras and see him in the bathroom I hear pots and pans rustling in the kitchen and I assume it would be chica she's the only one who goes on the east side so far, I check my watch its 4:50am and I've only got 17% power left

 _I sure hope I freakin make it!_

Chica comes to my door and I close it and grit my teeth in anger

"You fuckers are starting to piss me off will you give me a break already for Christ's sake"

I hear freddy laugh which means he's probably moved yet again, I suddenly have to take a wicked piss

 _Damn it not now! Aw man what Am I gonna do I can't just get up and leave with those fuckers out there…_

I see an empty soda cup and decide its better than nothin

 _Well…when you gotta go you gotta go_

I close both doors and begin to relive myself, in the corner of my eye I notice bonnie staring at me with a shocked look

"The fuck you lookin at can't a man take a piss in peace? Scram!"

I finish up and throw the cup in the trash I check the time its 5:49am and I've got 2%

 _Fuck am I gonna make it?_

Time seemed to almost slow down as I watched my power start to drop I check my watch again 5:58 and all of a sudden the lights go out and the doors fly open

"Oh no…that's not fuckin good"

I hear footsteps rustle around and then freddys face lights up on my left door and he starts playing the toreador march I clinch my fists and yell

"Fuck you fazbear bring it on you and your little pussy gang let's go!"

I hear the 6am chime play and I hear freddy backs off and they all go back to their spots I feel my muscles loosen up and I let out a sigh of relief

 _That was to close I'm gonna have to quit this damn job_

I walk to the door and unlock it and as I walk towards my truck I pass by my manager

"Hello mike good to see ya I trust you had everything under control last night?"

"Oh uh yeah hey we need to talk"

"About what?"

His tone gets more serious than his usual friendlyish tone

"W-well I'm quitting can I get paid for these two nights now?"

He frowns

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that see this contract you signed without reading it states you can't legally leave until the establishment closes at the end of this year"

"Wait what…?"

"You see mike we have had to many gaurds quit recently and were running out of people in this town who need jobs and we had to get more uh…permanent guard…"

I slam him up against the back of his car he smirks and says

"Maybe we should get the animatronics to pay your mother a visit after all you did give us her information in case of emergency when you singed up"

My eyes widen

"You bastard, you knew about the animatronics?!"

He smiles

"Why of course I own them after all but at night they become aggressive.. unpredictable we needed bait so we started hiring night guards or they would leave and attack people and do who knows what"

"Well find someone else I'm not doing it"

He stops me

"Oh yes you will or well take everything you have"

I get so pissed I don't know what to do but I try and stay calm and not trigger my PTSD

"uggghhhh!"

I get in my truck

"I'll see you tonight mike"

"Whatever"

I speed off in my truck and make my way home

Once I get home I collapse onto my bed and I'm about to fall asleep when I hear a knock at my door

 _For Christ's sake what now_

I look through the peephole and see a scruffy looking blonde man I've never even seen before I open the door and greet him

"Uh hello?"

"Hi my names Jeremy we really need to talk"

 **Well that's for now I hope you enjoyed I'll try and get chapter 3 out first thing tomorrow morning till next time later**


	3. Chapter 3, Meeting Jeremy

**Alright here It is chapter 3**

"Jeremy? I don't know a Jeremy sorry pal"

He stops me from closing the door

"Look let me explain first"

"Alright what is it you want"

"Well can you let me in first I look like some sort of mugger out here"

I nod and open the door and let him come in he sits down on my couch and lights a cigarette

"Well…what is it you wanted to tell me?"

He looks at me with a just a second look he inhales and exhales the smoke and turns to me

"Well I noticed you got a new job at Freddy's as the night guard" He gets up and walks past me and goes into the kitchen "Hey you got any beer?" I turn and face him

"Uh yeah the bottom shelf in the fridge" he grabs one and goes back to the couch

"Well what about my job are you so interested in?"

"I'm curious have you seen anything…rather odd during your nightshifts?"

"Uh w-well…" I tense up not knowing what to say

"Have you seen anything weird with the animatronics" he asks in a serious tone

"T-they uh tend move around on their own…and try to kill me…"

He gets a relived look "Finally someone who has dealt with the same thing!"

I have a shocked look "Wait you worked there two?"

"In a way not at the current establishment but the old one yes sorry for not being straight forward with you but most of the time when I try and tell someone about killer animatronics they think I'm crazy"

"It's okay but what do you want with me then?"

Jeremy says "Ah I'm glad you asked I want to help you"

"Help me how?" I ask rather confused

He smiles and says "Well I saw how that asshole Mr. Cawthon tricked you by signing a contracting stating you're the permanent night guard, He did the same to me but then the murders and the bite happened and they had to shut it down and fire everyone I got lucky…and I'm afraid you won't be so lucky unless you will fight back and let me help you"

I respond "Well what's your plan…?"

"First were gonna need to arm up and you're gonna be the inside man and help get weapons and supplies stored inside during the day I'll get all the weapons and ammo and other supplies but I need you to sneak them in, I have watched the manager the past couple of days he leaves for lunch from 12:30 through 1:00 which leaves us plenty of time you're going to be in my UPS uniform and my truck and deliver the supplies I'm ready to go on this today we can attack tonight"

I don't know what to tell him "W-well uh your offer is great but…"

He looks at me serious "But what?"

I look down "I can't..as shitty as this job is it's the only available job in town I need It"

He stares at me disappointed before getting up and he heads toward the door but stops and hands me a crinkled up piece of paper

"What's this for?" I ask confused

"If you change your mind it's my address" He says in response

He then heads out the door and I sigh and head back to my bedroom and try and get some sleep before tonight

Night 3 11:25am

I wake up and get ready for work and I shower and grab my keys and head out. I get in my truck and start driving I can't stop thinking about the visit I had with Jeremy _Maybe I should take up his offer after I finish up my week..idk_ I sigh and get hungry and stop at a burger joint and get something to eat and then head to freddys.

I arrive five minutes before my shift and see the manager waiting for me to arrive "Evening mike good to see you decided to show up" even though I wanted to sock him in the face I needed that pay check

"Whatever" I say in aggravated tone. He then leaves and I lock up and head to my office

 _Yay another night in hell_

I check the cameras as the phone rings

"hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant.

 _Oh of course not_

Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.

 _As if this shit wasn't real enough_

Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.

 _Who says see you on the flip side anymore..?_

I see bonnie already gone as usual and then I check on pirates cove again really hoping he's still there, I hesitantly check and I'm relieved to see he's only peeping out slightly I move back to the stage and see chica's now gone

 _Tonight should be just great_

Night 3 5:40am 4% power

"Damn it bonnie and chica go away!" I start to panic as my power drops from having both doors closed, bonnie finally lets off and I open the door I wait a little bit and chica finally leaves and I check o pirates cove and see foxy ready to sprint down the hallway

 _Ah shit if he charges my door one more time I'm not gonna make it!_

I decide since its 5:58 I'll just sit there hopefully he won't run full speed if I don't look at the camera

I see the a shadow of bonnie right outside the door

 _C'mon turn to six!_

The power goes out and I cross my fingers and close my eyes and finally the 6am chime plays

"Oh thank god, Yeah that's right bunny boy suck my balls" I grab my chest and feel my racing heart start to calm down and all the power gets restored as the main power cuts on and I see bonnie still standing right in front of the of the door

 _Wait isn't he supposed to be back on stage…_

He then approaches me and I close the door and he stands there for five minutes and he looks at something down the hall then looks back at me and growls at me before walking off, I keep the door closed a little longer and then open it and peek out into the hall checking to see if it's clear

I make my way down the hall and move towards the door and see my manager impatiently waiting for me to unlock the door, I grab my keys and unlock the door

"Mike what took you so long" he asks with a curious look

"Oh you know just the usual animatronics trying to kill me nothing special"

He looks unamused at my comment and he steps inside "Well see you tonight"

"Uh y-yeah"

I drive home and when I get home I see a note on my door, it reads

 _Hello mike it's me Jeremy how was night 3? Pretty hectic I presume my offer is still on the table come see me sometime you have my address I want to take you out for a beer my treat come by at 5 o'clock this evening if you're interested._

 _Why is this guy so obsessed with killing these damn things?_

I take the note off my door and head inside my apartment and collapse onto my bed and fall asleep


	4. Chapter 4, A flashback

**Here's chapter 4 things should start getting interesting soon**

"Get on your private we have got Taliban forces closing in all over this damn village"

I run over to my buddy and senior officer Sam "What the hell is going on sir?"

"We have been ambushed they tried to get us while were sleeping and there starting to close in grab your m39 emr and meet me at the gate"

I run to my gun and haul ass to the gate

"Here mike use the binos tell us what you see"

I see a bunch of trucks loaded with heavily armed men heading our way "seems to be 6 or 700 men sir where outnumbered 8 to 1"  
"Shit Hoffman what's the status on reinforcements does the pentagon know what's going on here?"

He responds on the radio "closets reinforcements are 200 miles out sir"

A blank expression comes across his face he knew where in for quite a fight we only have 178 men and they have close to a thousand

"Well mike get dug in looks like where in for a hell of a fight"

 ** _Swoosh_**

"RPG!"

 **** ** _BOOM!_**

"Get down!"

The gates get blown open by a RPG-7 and 4 men rush in and suicide bomb a squadron at the gate, I take a look through my scope and see a truck about to come through the gate and I take the shot and kill the driver and the truck crashes into the exterior part of the wall.

I make my way over to the armory with sam and we grab a javelin rocket launcher and head back toward the fight we get up to the top of the wall and pop our heads up over the wall

"Shit keep your head down they have a DShK mounted on the back of a pickup truck"

"Mike see if you can get over to the other side of the gate out of its view and take it out with the javelin"

I fight my way over to the other side avoiding as much enemy fire as possible

"Die you motherfuckers!"

One tries to come up behind me and get me with his bayonet I grab the barrel of his AK and push him back and kick him and he falls back and I take his gun and stab him with it, I finally make it over to the west watch tower and setup and prime my javelin I line it up and take the shot the truck explodes into a heap

"We have more coming in from the south!" I run down to the south and get on the M2 50. And start shooting down the trucks and I try and shoot out there engine blocks but there's to many I run over to sam

"Sir we have lost over 100 men we need to get out of here while we still can"

"Lieutenant I will not abandon the rest of my me-"

Just then sam takes a bullet to the abdomen and leg

"SAM!"

I help get him to his feet and I sneak out of there on foot under the cover of darkness, we walk 50 miles and Sam collapses to the ground spitting up blood and holding his stomach

"Mike leave me I'm done for get yourself to safety g-get outta here I'm just slowin you down"

"No sam you're gonna be fine man stay with me c'mon get up"

"I'm s-sorry mike…"

"Sam stay with me! Sam no!"

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

I hit my alarm clock and slouch outta bed, I go into the bathroom and open up my mirror shelf and look for my stress relevant pills I find the bottle but there all out… "Fuck!" I slam the bottle in the trash and take deep breathes to calm down

 _Oh yeah I'm supposed to meet Jeremy in a hour_

I brush my teeth and get in the shower, and then after that I sit down and watch some tv. I check my watch after a couple shows and head off to meet up with Jeremy, I follow the directions to his address he gave me and I finally find his house it's a crappy run down house in the suburbs but I'm not one to talk my one bedroom apartment is nothing special, I walk up and knock on the door. "Jeremy?"

He casually comes to the door and greets me and invites me in

"Help yourself to the fridge if you want mike"

I grab a beer and he pops off the cap for me and I take a sip and sit down "So what did you want Jeremy?"

"To ask you to reconsider my offer mike I know you need the money but there's more at stake here"

I get up not wanting to hear this again "Look it's been great seeing ya again and thanks for the beer but.." He gets up and stops me

"C'mon don't leave yet man I still didn't take you out for that beer yet"

I sigh "Okay fine lets go" he smiles and we get in his car

We then arrive at the bar and we sit down and order a couple beers and some wings "So Jeremy can I ask why you hate the animatronics so much..? I mean I don't like em either but you like HATE them with a passion.

He sighs and takes off his hat and I see huge scars on the front of his head "Damn what happened..?"

He looks at me angry "mangle.."

"Uh what?" I ask confused

"mangle she's one of the animatronics from the old location where I used to work she bit me a while back when I was 18 at the old establishment and I was attending a birthday party and she was about to bite a little girl and I shoved her out of the way and I took the blow she bit my frontal lobe right off and it took 4 people to get her jaws off my head, It took a lot of surgeries and recovery but I'm not completely fine it still affects me today I have a bad memory and slower reflexes and you see this?" he points to his head "this isn't even a part of my head it's just a mold held on by glue and coated over to look like skin"

"Wow…I-I didn't know all that so you're the bite victim of 87?" I say surprised

He nods "That's not all of it I also hate them because there pure evil they hunt night guards as a game mike"

"No that can't be right they kill because they think where endoskeletons that's what the guy on the phone said"

Jeremy laughs and shakes his head at me "You believed that shit huh? That's what he had to say to cover up the company believe me I know I tried to expose them but got sued and a restraining order against me that's why I need you I can't legally be seen within 400 feet of that place that's why I need you, there just gonna keep killing night guards unless we stop them mike don't you understand once you die the next guy is gonna be tricked into the contract then the next guy and the next guy and again and again and the cycle never ends they just keep covering it up and what's worse there trying to reopen on the other side of town and use the same animatronics unless we stop them they won't have enough money to fix them or replace if we destroy them and the owners will go bankrupt"

I finish my beer "I'm sorry my man this is too much for me right now"

He shouts back out me "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you"

 **That's all for this chapter I try and will get the next chapter up soon**


	5. Chapter 5, A terrifying encounter

**Here's chapter 5 I hope you enjoy**

I put on my nightshift uniform and head out to my truck and head over to the pizzeria unsure about how I feel about night 4…

When I arrive I see my manager has already left, I park my truck and head inside and when I get in I see that Bonnies missing

 _Wait what the fuck_

I then look in horror at my watch

 _12:01am…_

"Oh fuck"

I make a break for my office but before I go any further down the hall I see a confused bonnie at the doorway to the office

 _He doesn't know where I am yet thank god_

I then quietly back up into the dining hall and head towards the other hall but out of the corner of my eye I see a yellow wing grab my ankle

"Let's play mikey.." she says a disturbing demonic childish voice

"Hell no…Let go of me chica or I'll turn you into fried fucking chicken!"

I desperately kick at her arm trying to get her to let me go

"You're a meanie" she says and throws me down the hall

"Aw damn my leg" I quickly limp down the hall and dive into the right entrance of my office and close both doors, I breathe rapidly trying to calm down. I hear freddys laugh meaning he's already moving and I don't dare check pirates cove yet I hear the phone ring and jump to the sound "ah it's just the damn phone.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." *banging sound* "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did."

Uh, hey, do me a favor." *bang bang* "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" *bang bang* "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks." "Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." *chime plays*.

"You know..." *moan* "oh, no –" *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*

I sit there jaw dropped and all

 _H-he's dead..damn what a painful way to go, I'm gonna make sure that's not gonna be me I'll show these fuckers_

I think angrily to myself, I hear freddys laugh again he's now in the west hall outside my door with his whole face shoved in front of the camera _damn it's like he's starring into my soul_

I shiver at the thought but decide to ask him something even though the doors closed I know he can hear me and respond so I decide to ask him something "H-hey freddy I know you can hear me so just answer me this why do you four kill night guards?"

I see a tall shadow comes up to the door I can tell its freddy and he faces me with white piercing eyes and responds

"It's fun.."

I'm completely shocked by his response as he turns and leaves

 _It's FUN?! ITS…FUUUNNN what kinda fucking response is that?! Oh my god Jeremy was right!_

I start to get really pissed off and furious about the response fuckboy gave me I Knew I had to make these assholes pay for what they did to the guy on the phone and the other countless guards they've killed I've just gotta make through tonight I check my watch

 _2:03am_

Just have to conserve power keep em out of the office a few more hours should be a piece of cake…right?

Night 4: 5:38am

"Damn these fuckers are aggressive tonight" I wipe the sweat from my forehead and try and stay on my toes with only 3% power I hope I make it out aright

5:52am

I see foxy missing from his cove and press the door button to lock him out

 ** _CLICK CLICK_**

"Uhhh…What the fuck"

I frantically press this door button in anger "WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING CLOSE GODDAMNIT" I hear bonnie laugh at me and I notice his hand holding the door open "Oh you think this is funny huh?!" Knowing foxy is gonna be here any second I search for a weapon and find an old rusty nightstick I stand behind the door way ready to strike

 **SCCRREEEEE-**

I beat him over the head and beat him in the head again and again I yell "AAAGHHHHHHHH! FUCK YOU FUCK YOUUUUU" Foxy growls and grabs the night stick and bites it in half then flings me across the room and I hit the wall and fall to the floor as I try and get up foxy slams me back down and pulls me up by my shirt with his hook and I'm now eye to eye with him I grit my teeth and spit the blood in my mouth on him he growls and I grab a boxcutter off the desk and stab him in the eye he grabs his eye almost as if in pain and pulls It out his eye I run out the room and pass bonnie and try to unlock the door as fast as possible "C'mon..C'MON!" I unlock it and bolt out the door and get in my truck and drive off

 _Damn that was close that fox is fucking tough_

I drive to Jeremy's house and knock on the door, he opens the door surprised

"M-mike? What the hell are you doing here so early you look like hammered shit" he says half asleep

"Well I would like to take up your offer now and destroy those bastards" I say with a serious tone

He smiles and invites me in.

 **Well I hope you liked chapter 5 till next time**


	6. Chapter 6, Getting ready

**Alright guys hers the 6** **th** **chapter sorry the last chapter was so short I rushed it a little because I was tired last night**

I walk in Jeremy's house and take a seat opposite of him in his living room "So Jeremy how exactly do you want to go about this?"

He lights a cigarette and says "Well like I said before were going to smuggle in weapons and supplies for our assault on the animatronics and since I can't legally be seen there by staff, Mr. Cawthon or anyone else, And I have a job at UPS the shipping company and you're gonna wear my uniform and take my truck over there while Mr. Cawthon is on his lunch break with our weapons and say your delivering papers, party utensils, and other goods for Mr. Cawthon and place the boxes of weapons in the supply closet next to your office then get outta there and bring my truck and uniform back here, then we move on two step two sneaking me in without anyone noticing which is gonna be tricky but I have devised a plan since I can't sneak in before midnight because the camera's will still be on your gonna have to let me in while the uh…animatronics are active.."

I look at him with my eyes wide "Are you out of your damn mind!"

He sighs and puffs on his cigarette some more "Calm down I have I plan, were both gonna be wearing our spare freddy heads, they wont even know it's us"

I look at him quite confused "Uh what I don't have a spare freddy head"

He looks back at me just as confused "What..? well how do you survive?"

I grin "I have doors"

His jaw drops shocked "YOU HAVE DOORS?! Why didn't I get any damn doors?"

I laugh "Well the doors have their weaknesses two, I eventually run outta power if I use em too much"

"Oh well that's pretty stupid" he says in response "Well if you use doors how are we gonna do this if we don't both have some kinda animatronic head to hide us from them..?"

I scratch my head and remember the empty bonnie head I saw backstage on my camera "Oh I know, there's a spare bonnie head backstage I can use!"

He smiles "Alright perfect, now continuing on to the plan we are gonna leave the heads on and move all the weapons and supplies into your office and were gonna arm up an get ready and if everything goes as planned then we should be able to destroy the animatronics once and for all and be done with that damn place"

I nod in agreement "I don't know about you but I'm gonna kill my manager he's just as responsible as the animatronics"

Jeremy puts out his cigarette and says "couldn't agree more mike, here follow me I gotta show ya something"

We both get up and I follow him down into the basement and he flicks on the lights and I see a whole wall of guns

"Well.." he says "Pick which ones you want for the fight…we can take all of em"

I see a whole array of huge guns there's a M249 S.A.W., a RPK-74M a Mac 10 45. , a Barrett M107 50. And many more

"Where..in the hell..did you get all these guns" I say surprised

He smirks and says "Let's just say not legally"

"Uh..Uh I'll take the M4 benelli, the S&W 500 revolver, the Beretta M92, the AK-47 tactical with folding stock, and that should do it"

He laughs and says "You're a choosy fucker Im just taking a M4a1 and a M&P .40"

He hands me a couple tactical flashlights with 20mm weaver rail mounts "Here mount these on your primary's you're gonna need em"

Jeremy brings in a few UPS shipping boxes and puts them next to the gun wall "Alright lets load up the guns" we load up our selected firearms "Okay mike now let's get some extra supplies"

"Man Jeremy you sure stocked up for this.."

He grins "Well I'm a man with a plan" I laugh at his terrible pun and we start to put some supplies in the boxes "Let's see…Industrial Night vision goggles check…high voltage stun guns check…homemade pipe bombs check…steel toed boots check…Ballistic helmet's w/ facesheild check…steel plated elbow and knee pads check…armored combat gloves check…body and neck armor check"

I cut off Jeremy's listing and ask "Why the hell do we need military grade armor and shit"

He gives me a dry look "Well mike don't you want something to stop foxys hook and teeth from tearing open your chest? While these are meant for bullets and knifes they can stop hooks and teeth too"

I regret my comment "Good point.."

"Well mike here's all the shit where gonna need Ill load it into the UPS truck get on my uniform its almost time for Mr. Cawthon to go on lunch break and his employs work the day so they have never seen you if this all goes as planned we may just pull this off"

I put on his UPS uniform and get in the truck and drive over there. When I arrive I see kids running around it seems like a damn zoo in there. I pull up to the entrance and an employee greets me "Hello my name is Joe I have your party utensils and supplies for a Mr. Cawthon"

"Oh uh let me sign it he's on is break right now just put it in the supply room Joe"

"Okay ma'am"

I enter the building with all the boxes on a 2 wheel dolly and head into the backstage when no one's looking and shove the bonnie head in one of the boxes and remember what the phone guy said and decide to honor his last dying wish. I find the only available suit they could have stuffed him In but there's no body just a rotten smell and blood stains and a couple of teeth and the two eye balls.

 _Damn bastards already cleaned it up_

The girl comes in "Uh sir what are you doing back here its employees only off limits"

"Oh..uh I'm sorry I got lost" I decide to lie to cover my ass

"That's okay the supply closet is down that hallway on the right"

I nod "Thank you ma'am"

I put all the boxes in there and exit the closet and walk down the hallway and just as I pass pirates cove I feel foxys hook grab onto my shirt and he rips me into pirates cove and he slams me down on the ground and growls at me "So ye decided to come here during the day ye landlubber?"

I try and get free but no use "Let me go you stupid fox!"

He laughs "I do believe ye be owing me an eye for an eye" I see his damaged eye when I stabbed it last night, I frantically try and break free

"I don't owe you anything you bastard" He brings his hook up to my face and starts to bring it down on my left eye and stabs it straight through as the pain shoots through body my eye starts to squirts blood "AAGGHH!" He laughs and digs his hook around my eye and then takes it out and throws me out his cove onto the floor, no one saw and I take a napkin off the nearest table and hold it to my bleeding eye, I run out the door and get into the truck and drive to Jeremy's house and knock on the door

"Mike..? What the hell happened to ya?!"

I grunt "Foxy.."

"Shit man you need to go to the hospital its bad!"

"I'm f-fine" Jeremy insist we go and I give in and he rushes me to the emergency room since my eyes bleeding so bad. The doctor comes in and I get put to sleep and they attempt to salvage my eye.

I wake up with a IV in my arm and a cotton patch on my eye and the doctor walks in "Ah glad to see you awake Mr. Schmidt"

"I-is my eye okay?" He looks down and then back up at me

"I'm afraid your permanently blind in your left eye the central nerve was too damaged"

"God damn it"

"There is some good news Mr. Schmidt, the military has paid all the hospital fees for you"

I sigh "yay" I say In a sarcastic tone the doctor leaves and Jeremy comes in

"Hey man how you feelin" he says rubbing his forehead

"Well kinda feeling like shit I can never use my left eye again.." I say depressed

"We can wait to assault the pizzeria.." he says

"No no I'm gonna get those fuckers back where doing it tonight"

He chuckles "Okay well let me take ya home you need to rest for tonight"

We go down to the parking garage floor and I get in his car and we head to my apartment and he drops me off

"See ya mike I'll be back at 11:30 tonight to pick you up"

"Alright later Jeremy take care man"

I walk up to my apartment and get into bed and slowly fall asleep.

 _Tonight those fuckers die…_

 **That's all for now I hope you liked this chapter the next chapter is where shit gets real.**


	7. Chapter 7, Sorry for the long wait!

**Hey guys just an information update on my story I'm sorry if you guys were waiting so long for the final chapter I just got back from my family vacation out of town so yeah that's why it's been about a week without a update and I hope to finish it here soon the final chapter will be the longest so it may take more than a day or two but I'll try and get it out ASAP for you guys thank you for being patient and waiting but I'm back now and can't wait to finish my story anyway talk to you next time.**

 **P.S. sorry if you thought this was the actual final chapter I know it may have been a disappointment but like I said I'll try and get the next chapter out as fast as possible without straining myself**


	8. Chapter 8, This is the end

**Here's the long awaited final chapter to the story I hope you have liked it so far and enjoyed your stay here anyway let's get on with it.**

"Sam don't you quit on me" I shake him trying to get him to stay awake but it's no use he's dead…

"Fuck!" I sigh and pick his body up "C'mon Sam I'm not letting your body rot out here"

As the sun starts to rise I head due west towards the darkness since I knew there was a base 50 miles west of here and one of the patrols might find me and pick me up.

I walk for about 5 miles and start to get weak not having any sleep last night and carrying my friend's body. All off a sudden I hear what sounds like a truck coming from the east I take out my binoculars and see it's a Taliban patrol coming straight at me!

"Shit, shit, shit!" I run as fast as I can trying to find something to hide behind but there was nothing except flat desert and some Rocky Mountains in the distance I was doomed. I try and run to the north and get out of there line of sight and lay down but they were moving too fast and had seen me, I then feel a sharp pain in my leg and fall to the ground and look down to see I was shot in the leg I pull out my M1911 and see the truck pull right up next to me and one of the men hop off the back of the truck

He kicks the pistol out my hand "Stupid American" he says as he buttstrokes me with his gun in the back off my head and I black out

I wake up in a dusty cell with rats crawling over me. I look around and rub the back of my sore head, I see a Taliban guard standing outside my cell holding an AK-74 I hear some people talking and they unlock my cell and drag me out and put me in a dark room and leave. A few minutes' later three men come in one holds a jug of water and the other a rag. The third man walks up to me and reads my dog tags

"Hello Mr. eh Lieutenant Mike Schmidt" I spit in his face and he smiles and wipes it off and signals the other two the throw me down onto the floor and the one holds me down and holds a rag over my face while the other dumps water on my head and I struggle to breathe with every breath filled with water until they finally let up and I gasp for air.

"Let's try this again now…"

He was utterly interrupted by the sound of yelling and gunshots and a man forces open the door and kills the three men around me and unties me

I look at him and recognize him immediately

"Lieutenant...thank god you're alright. Here grab a gun where gonna kill these bastards" I nod at Sergeant Hoffman. There are a few other POWs behind him and we head out. He stops me "Where's Sam?"

I look down "He's…he's dead" he looks shocked but we carry on I sneak around and go around the corridors and head over near my cell to free the other POWs and kill the guard then free the others, soon we kill the guard at the door of the compound and sneak out and head around back and see some men standing guard next to a tank, sgt. Hoffman looks at me "See that T-55? Where gonna take it" We rush out and take out the targets "Tango's down" We advance and enter the tank.

"Let's see D-10T 100mm cannon…SGMT coaxial machine gun this should do" sgt. Hoffman said then we saw two pickup trucks after us one looked to have a man holding an RPG-7.

Hoffman turns to me "Mike get on that MG kill those sons of bitches" sgt. Hoffman then angles the turret facing one of the trucks as I open fire on the other one "I need some HE shells!" the sgt. says and one of the other POWs loads in a high explosive shell

"clear!" hoffman aims at the other truck and see's one of the men loading the RPG, he hesitates and takes the shot and the round thankfully connects to the truck and ignites the fuel tank blowing them up.

We ride out and head west towards our base and we take a nap as sgt Hoffman drives the tank. We soon awake to the sound of a loud bang. "Look alive we got a hostile T-62 M1 800 yards!" we all get up and get to positions, we hear the enemy tank fire a shot and hit next to us rattling the tank. I gulp and look through the gunners hatch at the tank closing in on us

"Mike load me in a HEAT round!" I jump up and load it in and close the breach.

"clear!" He fires at the tank and it barley misses the underbelly of the tank but hits his tracks and disables it sgt Hoffman turns and says "Driver! Get up behind him" The driver speeds up and we manage to outrun the turret.

"Mike load me some AP lets smash this fucker!" I grab an AP shell and shove it in and close the breach and tap his shoulder signaling it's ready to fire, he takes the shot at its weak backside and he starts an engine fire and the crew pops out screaming flailing around on fire. We all sigh in relief and I feel my heart settle down.

We soon finally arrive at our base and where greeted by our debrief instructor "Glad to have you back mike looks like you could use some R&R"

*End of dream/flashback*

I shoot up out of my dream and peer at my clock, _11:20_ I remember Jeremy is picking me up at 11:30. I slide on my uniform and get ready and grab a quick snack and head out to the front of my apartment and see Jeremy waiting in the parking lot. I walk over to his car and get in.

"What took ya so long mike?" He asks

I sigh "Just over slept and had a bad dream" he turns to me

"Dream about what?" he says curiously

"I'd rather not say…" he starts the car and we head to the pizzeria and he lets me out of the car

"Remember the plan mike" I nod and walk up to the door and shuffle around in my pocket for my keys. I unlock the door and head inside and look at my watch,

 _11:57 I should have enough time..._

I notice foxy peeping out of his cove at me and his head follows my movements the other three on stage follow me with their heads as well. I get a unsettling feeling in my stomach and proceed down the hallway to the supply closet and grab the boxes and move them to my office. I check my watch again 

_12:01_

The cameras have stopped recording and are now broadcasting live to my tablet so I proceed to step two and put on the spare bonnie head and sneak out the office and make my way to the door to let Jeremy in. I see bonnie and chica already gone so I hurry to the door and I unlock the door.

"Alright mike let's get to your office now!" we race to the office like madmen and close both doors as soon as we get in

"Okay now let's get ready" We open the boxes and load up I put on the helmet, then the vest and slide in the AR500 steel armor plate, then the knee and elbow pads and the armored gloves.

"Okay mike here take this taser it can fry their inner circuits but only if you have a chance at their insides be careful if you hit them In the outside of their suit it won't do anything" I grab the taser and put it in my pocket. I grab my guns and ammo then Jeremy hands me some ammo.

"Here mike use these their armor piercing and should tear the metal fuckers up" I take them and load up my magazines and take a deep breath

"You ready Jeremy?" he sighs

"As I'll ever be" He smirks and we get ready I take the door on the right he takes the one on the left and we count by bobbing our heads

 _1…2…3!_

We open the doors and lunge out into the halls, there both empty we both look at each other and nod and proceed down the hall way. We make it to the end and enter the dining hall it seemed peaceful and quite all the animatronics where missing even foxy.

"I Don't like this mi-" He is cut short as foxy lunges at him and tackles him to the ground, I run over and kick foxy off of him and shoot him in the chest with my AK but he gets back up and tries to bite me in the head but luckily I have my helmet on. I feel his sharp metal teeth clamp down on my helmet with extreme force and the helmet starts to bend I frantically try and pry foxy off, I reach into my back holster and pull out my S&W 500 and shoot him in the head a few times I hear a pop in his jaw and it swivels open and he backs up off me and I feel the tension on my head get released the bullet must have broken the joint. He moves his jaw around slightly and reconnects the joint and his jaw is back to normal and he bites down and growls at me.

 _Great…_

I see out of the corner of my eye bonnie charge at me from the right I move out of the way and take out my shotgun and a few rounds in his head he falls to the ground and his twitches around before he gets back up and looks at me with a sinister glare

"These things just don't die…"

Jeremy finally pulled himself up to his feet and saw me trying to fend off the two animatronics by myself and joined in, he buttstroked bonnie in the back of the head and bonnie turned around and punched him in the chest and sent him falling back crashing into the wall. Bonnie slowly walks over to Jeremy while he's defenseless, I tackle foxy and in a rage I beat in his face with the butt of my gun and shoot him he twitches and stops moving. I run over to bonnie and jump up and put my arm around his neck and pull him back away from Jeremy. He flings me over his shoulder onto the ground below him he tries to punch me hard enough to shatter my skull but before his heavy fist connects to my head I stop it with all my strength and I hold him there for a few seconds, I start to lose my grip as his fist slowly advances towards my face. Jeremy regains conciseness and notices my distress and fires his M4a1 in bonnies head 10 times, bonnie starts twitching violently and his drops and his body goes limp and I kick him off me.

"Thanks man" I help up Jeremy and we turn around to see a very angry Freddy, foxy, and chica standing around bonnies body staring at us. We split up I run down the hall to my right and Jeremy runs towards the stage. I hear heavy footsteps follow me I turn on my flashlight and see chica charging down the hall screeching. I hold my ground and slide next to chica and she missed me and I ram her into the wall but she elbows me in the stomach and slams me into the opposite wall and grabs my throat and she chokes me, as I gasp for air I reach for the taser but I can't reach it. I go into a panic as her grip tightens around my throat I grab her arms with both hands and swing my legs and kick her off of me and she crashes back into the other wall. I take a deep breath and recover and I throw chica onto the ground and hold her on the floor with my foot and mag dump into the back of her head.

"YOU WANNA EAT SOMETHING?! EAT HOT LEAD YOU STUPID FUCKING BIRD!"

She twitches and her body goes limp as well. I breathe heavily and grab my head as I feel my PTSD start to act up.

 _Calm down mike your fine…_

Just then he heard Jeremy shriek. Mike ran to the stage and looked all over for Jeremy. He heard him again.

 _That sounded like it came from the backstage_

I ran into the backstage room and looked in horror as foxy and freddy and foxy trying to shove him in a suit. I run over and ram foxy off him and he falls into the wall and I shoot freddy in the head and kick him to the floor. I reach my hand out to jeremy he looks up at me and grabs on to my hand, I pull him up and help him walk out into the dining hall

"You okay?" I ask worried

"Yeah but my foots pretty messed up I can barely walk" he grabs his leg in pain

"Just stay here I'll handle the rest of these assholes" I go backstage to finish the job but to my surprise there both gone.

 _What the hell..?_

I hear jeremy nervously call out "U-uh Mike…" I run out and see foxy holding his hook to jeremy's throat.

Before mike can say a word foxy rips open jeremy's throat with his hook and gushes out blood and he chokes and falls to the floor.

My eyes widen in horror as my new friend is killed before my eyes. Foxy lets out a sinister laugh and I shoot at him with the rest of my ammo in my revolver and he just gets back up, he jumps at me and I try and hold him back with my arm but he bites down hard on my left arm and shatters my bones in my hand.

I grab my hand in pain "AGGH! FFFFFF" I pull out my berretta and shoot him point blank in the head and elbow him onto the floor and I run over to jeremy.

"Hey man you're gonna be okay just hang in there I'm gonna get you to a hospital" I say putting a small rag on his throat to stop the bleeding but he tries to speak to me but only gargles of blood come out and soon his eyes roll back into his head and he dies. I clench my fist and grit my teeth, I had snapped for a second time one of my friends have died helplessly right in front of me. I get up and see freddy right behind me, in a fit of rage I attack him head on and tackle him onto the floor. I hit him over and over with my Beretta and he throws me off of him and kicks me in the stomach. I feel the wind get knocked outta me and I try and get up but he grabs me by the throat and I struggle to get free as he lifts me off my feet. I reach into my pocket and grab my lighter and one of the pipe bombs and I light it and punch it down Freddy's throat and I jump away from him and he explodes and shards of his endoskeleton fly everywhere and only his lower half of his body remains.

I sigh and relax and lay back onto the floor. It was over or so I had thought, I see foxy stand up all twitchy and messed up glitching. He slowly walks toward me, He lets out a ear piercing screech and sinks his hook into shoulder

"AHH get of me!" I try and pry his hook of me but hes too strong I kick him down into the ground and his hook finally lets go but it takes a chunk of my flesh with it. I grab my bloody shoulder and back up and grab a chair and start slamming it on top of foxys head

"This is for all the nights you tormented me! This is for all the night guards you have killed! THIS IS FOR JEREMY!"

I beat away at the foxy until the chair breaks he jumps up at me again but I stop him and shock his revealed insides with my taser and he twitches for a second…then twitches again then goes completely limp.

I slump to the ground exhausted breathing heavily. Just then as it nears six the manager walks in and sees the mess and destruction.

"What in the he-"He gets cut off by me as I look angrily at him

"I'm gonna fuckin kill you, ya piece of shit" I run after him and shoot him in the leg with the remaining ammo in my shotgun.

He falls to the ground screaming "Please don't kill me!" he pleads

"It's too late for mercy it's just as much your fault as these animatronics that those night guards were killed you knew the whole time"

He looks up at my gun as I deliver the lethal blow to his head. I weakly walk to the office and get the gas cans and matches and prepare the final step burn the place down and get rid of this place once and for all. I pour down gasoline everywhere and make sure I get every inch of this retched place. I finish pouring at the door and I drag out jeremy's body and put him in the passenger seat of his car and I walk back and light the match and set the gasoline on fire and drive off.

*One day later*

I built Jeremy a gravestone and buried him at the local cemetery. I have a cast on my arm and stitches on my shoulder from last night of course I had to lie to the doctors at the hospital but hopefully they didn't suspect anything having to go back the next day with freak injuries.

I drive home and take a shower and relax before heading to bed, I think how happy I am to finally be done with that damn job but now I have to find a new one. As I lay down I swear I hear what sounds like a hook taping at my window…

 **Well that's the end of the story but could there be a possible sequel? Let me know what you guys think in the comments I hope you enjoyed my short story and please favorite if you liked it and give me some feedback in the comments since this is my first story.**


End file.
